Daddy's Little Girls
by SweeneyintheNight
Summary: Snape has two daughters. Mary and Carolyn Snape. This is their struggle through survival. This is their story. This is their life. This is their new year at Hogwarts.
1. Daddy's Little Girls

Mary and her sister, Carolyn, were waiting by the train. Mary had finished her fifth year while Carolyn finished her fourth year. They waited for their father, Professor Snape. It was a long time until they could be Snapes instead of Louges again.

They were tired of pretending. "Where is Mother when you need her?" Carolyn asked.

"Her soul is with us," Mary said. "You know that."

"But what if she isn't? What if she is still a dead soul? What if she's the still same Mother who died of a heart attack?" She looked at her sister and started sobbing. Mary hugged Carolyn. Suddenly, their father jumped off the train.

Carolyn let go of her sister and looked at her father. Snape wrapped his arms around his daughters. They were surprised. Their father wasn't the hugger. He let go of Mary and Carolyn and looked at them. Mary noticed he had a look of fear on his face. "Come on," he said. "It's been a long year."

As the family sat down at the dinner table, their father looked at them. "So, I haven't spent much time with you two over the year," he said. "How was your year?"

"It was okay," Mary said. "Nothing much happened."

"This, coming from one of my lively daughters? Are you sick or something?"

"I wasn't in the Hospital Wing at all. What do you think?" Her father laughed at her joke. "What about your year, Daddy?"

"Oh, as usual," he said. "What's worse, that Potter and his gang were messing with my mind again this year."

"Daddy, why do you have to be so negative about Harry and his friends?" Carolyn asked.

"That's just the way they are."

"No, the aren't Daddy," Mary said. "Their good people."

"Maybe in your point of view." Mary started poking at her chicken while Carolyn ate it slowly. "Daddy, why do we have to pretend?" Mary asked.

"Pretend what?" Snape asked.

"Who we are. Why do Carolyn and I have to change our identities and  
you don't?"  
"I guess that's just how life is."

"But, why do WE have to change our identities? Why does everyone have to not know that their potions master is also a father? Why does everyone not have to know that there was a Rebecca Snape? Why does everyone have to think that Carolyn and I are a Louge?

"Well, Daddy, I don't know if you're blind or something, but we're tired of pretending!" Mary got up from the table and ran to her room. Carolyn got up, but her father pulled her back down to the table. "I'll go talk to her," he said.

He went over to Mary's door and knocked on it. "Mary," he said calmly. "Please open up!" Mary opened up the door so her father could see only a little bit of her face. "I don't want to talk to you right now," she said.

"I'll talk to Dumbledore," her father said. "I'll try to make you and your sister's identity to be revealed."

"You would?" Mary opened up the door all the way and wrapped her arms around her father.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Her father smiled at her. "Get some rest," he said. "You need it."Mary smiled and walked over to her bed.

She got out her journal from on top of her dresser. She looked at the orange flame on the black journal. She grabbed a pen and flipped to a clean page.

_Just finished another year at the school. Daddy was still mean to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I don't know why he never calls on Hermione. She is just such a smart girl. Whenever Daddy does call on her, he calls her a know it all or something. Ugh, I hate it whenever my hair gets in my face. It's always annoying. Anyways, I wish Daddy didn't insult the children. I know, I'm such a softie._

You know, I don't know HOW I got in Slytherin. Probably because Daddy is the head of the house. Anyways, you know who annoys me the most? Malfloy. Ooh, look at me, I'm Malfloy, and I'm sooo special. Get real. I sometimes have this feeling that Carolyn has a crush on Harry. If not, Ron.

Harry, I don't blame. I'd just be surprised if Carolyn had a crush on RON! He's a nice guy and all, but sometimes he's just, oh, how do I put this... WHACKO!!!!! He might be taken by Hermione. But Harry is a great boy.

I want to be friends with him. But I bet that Daddy wouldn't allow it. He says that Harry is such a pain in the neck. But he only thinks that because Harry's dad and him were enemies. But, from time to time Daddy saved Harry's life .

Sometimes Daddy is right actually. But I don't know when he's right or when he's wrong. Sometimes I don't think he even knows what's up and what's down sometimes! I don't know when it's going to stop. This pain. Daddy was a Death Eater a little while ago. But he quit. He's know a spy for the O.O.T.P. now. But sometimes I have a feeling he wants to kill himself. But I can't handle another loved one of mine dying. Well, Daddy said I should get some sleep. Which I should. Write tomorrow.

-Mary  



	2. Diagon Alley

Mary sat on her bed as she waited for a brand new day in the summer. She was excited that today her father decided to spend the whole time with his two daughters. Carolyn bounced right into Mary's room and flopped right on the mattress.

"I can't wait!" Carolyn yelled.

"Yeah, this is exciting," Mary said. "Daddy doesn't always do this."

"I know! What do you think we're going to do today?"

"I don't know. But I hope that it's going to be an exciting adventure!" Suddenly, the door squeaked opened. The two girls' father peered inside. "Are you two ready?" he asked them. The two girls smiled at each other and jumped right off the bed.

"What are we going to do today, Daddy?" Carolyn asked.

"Well, today I thought, why not go over to a few places that my daughters want to go to? So then I told myself, wow, that's a really great idea. So, where do you girls want to go?"

"Uh, I got nothing."

"Well, don't look at me!" Mary said. "Maybe we should go to Diagon Alley, you know, just to get our supplies."

"That's not a bad idea," Snape said. "All right, let's go." The two girls raced out of the room and into the car. Their father walked towards the car with a smile on his face and drove away.

"Come on, Harry!" Ron said to Harry as they waited for Hermione and Ginny in Diagon Alley. "This is going to be fun!"

"Right," Harry said sarcastically to his friend. "Like destroying the pub going to be fun. Do you have any idea what will happen if your mum catches us?"

"Oh, whatever you say, mate. Hey, you want to go to Fred and George's joke shop?"

"And waste my money on just a few jokes? Sorry, I'll be too busy not doing that."

"Suit yourself." Suddenly, Hermione and Ginny ran right into the pub. "Sorry we're late," Hermione said out of breath. "We caught up with an old friend."

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy," Ginny said to her brother.

"Not that rascal. We try to have a relaxing summer without him, and he comes along! I mean, he's a stupid, little..."

"What does he want this time?" Harry asked, interrupting Ron.

"He was just calling us names, that's all," Ginny said. Harry smiled and wrapped his arm around Ginny. After the Weasleys officially adopted Harry from the Dursleys, Harry realized that he was in love with Ginny. And Ginny fell right back. The two have been going out since.

Ron smiled and held Hermione's hand. For when Hermione's parents decided to stay at the Weasley's for a little while, the two realized their love for each other. They have been together since. "What should we do now?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Harry said. "Let's go. Maybe we'll find something." So the four walked out of the pub.

When the two sisters and their father walked into Diagon Alley, their father looked down at his pocket watch. "Sorry girls, but I have to leave right now," their father said. "But I promise to spend the rest of the day with you two, okay?"

"All right, Daddy," Carolyn said.

"Good then. I'll see you two in The Three Broomsticks in an hour, okay?"

"All right," Mary said. "Bye Daddy!" Their father smiled and waved goodbye to his daughters. When he was gone, the two girls looked around. "Let's see, we first have to get new text books," Mary said to her sister. "Let's go to Florish and Blots."

"Okay," Carolyn said. Carolyn grabbed her sister's hand to make sure they would stay together. As the two girls went into the book store to find their books, their nightmare had become. "Uh, Marry," Carolyn said while tapping on Mary's shoulder.

"Oh no," Mary said when she turned around. Malfoy was walking right towards them. "Hello, Mary," Malfloy said with a big grin on his face. "How are you doing on this evening?"

"Stop trying to sweet talk me," Mary said. "Get away from me, you idiot!"

"Ooh, a little back sassing, huh? I will get you, Mary."

"Leave her alone, Malfoy!" Carolyn said, standing in front of her sister.

"Cute, Mary. Your younger sister is standing up for you."

"Leave her out of this, Malfoy," Mary said.  
"Why should I?" Malfoy raised his hand and slapped Carolyn right across the face. She fell right into a bookcase then on the floor with several books falling on her. "Carolyn!" Mary yelled running over to comfort her sister.

"Leave her alone, jerk!" Mary helped her sister up and hit Malfoy right in the face. He fell right to the floor and knocked his head on a wall. "Watch it, Louge!" Malfoy called. That's when the word haunted right back into Mary's head.

Louge. She hated that word more than anything else in the world, including Malfoy. She turned away and grabbed Carolyn's hand. "Come on, Carolyn," she said. "We can get our books later." The two girls left the store, leaving Malfoy on the ground.

The two girls sat in a table waiting for their father in The Three Broomsticks. Mary couldn't stop starring at the big red mark that Malfoy gave Carolyn across her cheek. "Hello, I don't think we've met," Mary heard a voice behind her.

Once she heard it, she recognized it. Harry's friend, Hermione. Mary turned around to see Harry, his two friends, and a girl who Mary recognized as Ron's sister (by the freckles and the red hair). "I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said to Mary.

"Hello," Mary said. "My name is Mary." she couldn't decide about her last name. She was originally a Snape, but she was told to be a Louge. But her father said she could be Snape. She just didn't know. "This is my sister, Carolyn."

"Hello."

"Hi," Carolyn said quietly.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron said.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry told Mary.

"And I'm Ron's sister, Ginny," Ginny said.

"Hi," Mary said. "My sister and I are waiting for our father."

"Really? Who is he?"

"Well..." Suddenly, Mary heard a voice. Her father was calling his two daughters. She was so relieved that he finally came. She was afraid that she would tell who her father was before it was too late. Mary and Carolyn jumped up from their seats.

"We'll see you in school," Carolyn said.  
"All right," Harry said. "We'll see you later." Mary and Carolyn smiled at the four and ran over to their father. Snape smiled and wrapped his arms around both of his daughters. "My children," he said.

"Dad," the two girls complained. They looked back at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Ginny stared at the girls, Hermione gasped, Ron had a look of confusion on his face, and Harry was looking down on the floor.

_Perfect, I meet new friends and they already hate me. Why does this always have to happen to me?_


	3. Back at Home

Mary sighed as she sat at the coffee table in the living room sipping her drink. She was thinking about that day. She was thinking on how she met up with Malfoy, how he hit Carolyn, how innocent the four new friends that Mary used to have.

Most importantly, she was thinking on how her new friends suddenly hated her after realizing who her father was. Why did they have to hate her just because of that? She couldn't control who her father was. And if she had a choice to change her father, the only thing she would do is to make him a little nicer around other students.

That would be the only thing. She wouldn't want to switch fathers. She loved her father. But she didn't like the fact that over half the students in Hogwarts hated him. It wasn't their fault that he had a bad childhood experience.

Mary sighed and lied down on the couch, waiting for a brand new day. 

Snape walked into Mary's room. He looked inside to see that the bed was empty. But he wasn't surprised. He knew that whenever his daughter was upset she wouldn't sleep in her room. Snape sighed and closed the door.

He walked over to Carolyn's room and opened the door. She was in bed. Her father walked up to her and ran his fingers through her hair. She looked so much like her mother did when she was Carolyn's age. But except for blue eyes, Carolyn had light brown eyes.

Snape smiled at his daughter. But his smile faded into a frown when he noticed for the first time that day that his daughter had a big red mark on her check. He quickly walked out of his daughter's room and closed the door.

Then he went downstairs to see his daughter lying on the couch. He walked over to see that her eyes was still opened. She was awake. "What happened to your sister today?" Snape asked.

"What do you mean?" Mary asked.

"You know what I mean. I saw the big red mark on Carolyn's check. What happened?"

"You know Malfoy?"

"One of the only few students who's actually interested in my class."

"He's not what you think he is, Dad. He was messing around with us today. Carolyn stood up for us, so Malfoy slapped her right across her face. Carolyn stumbled back and hit a bookcase."

"That's what happened? Malfoy was always a pain, though, dare I say it. Now, what's wrong with you?"  
"Nothing."

"I'm your dad, so I know everything. I know that whenever you're down here, something is wrong with you. What's wrong, Mary?"

"All right. I made some new friends at Diagon Alley today."

"Who?"

"Harry and his friends."

"What?!"

"Daddy, I know you hate them, but why? Just because Harry's dad was mean to you in the past it doesn't mean that you can expect the worst of Harry and his friends."

"Go on."

"Well, Carolyn and I became friends with them. Well, when you picked Carolyn and me up, I looked back and saw the looks on their faces. They all of a sudden hated me only because you're my father. Can't they realize I can't change who my father is? And if I had a choice to switch fathers, I would keep you, Daddy."

"Can't they see that Carolyn and I love you? Can't they see that we love someone they hate? But Daddy, they're too blind to see that. They're too blind." Mary started bursting out to tears. Her father stood up, hugged Mary, and rocked her back and forth.

"Oh, Mary," he said. "It's all right. Everything's going to be okay. They don't hate you, Mary. They're just a little shocked that I'm your father." Mary still cried. Her father sighed and ran his fingers through her hair. "It's going to be all right," he said.

Mary looked up at her father and hugged him. "I'm so glad that you're my father," Mary said. Her father smiled and whipped away his daughter's tears. "Are you better now?" he asked. Mary nodded and smiled.

"Okay then, you need some rest," he said. "Goodnight Mary."

"Goodnight Daddy," Mary said. She hugged her father once more and ran up the stairs. She looked back to her father when she was at the top of the steps. 

"Daddy."

"Yes, dear?"  
"I love you."

"I love you too." Snape smiled at his daughter. She smiled right back. Mary ran into her room and shut the door. But she didn't want to go to sleep just then. She walked over to her stereo and turned it on. She got out a Muggle CD and put it in the stereo.

Mary smiled at the thought of Linkin Park. She adored the band for some reason. Especially one of their songs, Breaking the Habit. She was really great full to hear that the first song was Breaking the Habit.

_Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safer in my room  
Unless I try to start again_

I don't want to be the one  
Who battles always choose  
Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight

Cultured my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I have no options left again

I don't want to be the one  
Who battles always choose  
Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting forOr why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight

I'll paint it on the walls  
Cause I'm the one that falls  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight

Mary sighed when the song was over. She adored the song. It was her favorite one. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out her diary. Mary grabbed out her pen, opened her diary, and wrote in it.

_Well, there goes another day. You'll never guess who I met. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Harry had his arm around Ginny, so I guess they're dating now?  
Ron and Hermione were also holding hands. But how could Hermione turn down Victor for Ron?_

But hey, I don't have a crush on Victor. Instead, I have a crush on Seamus Finnagin. I know, it's weird, but he's so cool, don't you think? He's also very cute. I can't believe that he hasn't even noticed me.

Well, I don't blame him. Why does my hair always have to get in my way? It's so frustrating. But I can't do anything about it. Carolyn's hair is about the same length as mine, but hers never gets in the way.

That's what really bothers me. But, my sister and I get along really well. I don't remember one time when we both argued. We've always been looking out for each other. But she's still my little sister, even if it's by a year.

Well, today could've gone better other than the friends betraying me. I met up with Malfloy today. He's so annoying. We saw him at Florish and Blots. He was messing around with me, so my sister was brave enough to stand up for me.

Malfloy slapped her right across the face. She fell back and hit a book shelf. I helped my sister up and hit Malfloy as hard as I could. I just hate that stupid git. He's so annoying. Well, I gotta get some rest.


	4. Do You Believe in Magic?

A/N: Song belongs to Lovin' Spoonful.

Mary smiled and hummed along to the tune of one of her favorite U2 songs. It was weird to her sister, Carolyn, because Carolyn liked classical music while Mary loved rock n' roll. She had all sorts of rock music.

Classic rock, pop rock, punk rock, alternative rock, she had it all. Mary sighed after Vertigo played and wiggled her finger. The Lovin' Spoonful started playing their song, "Do you believe in magic". Mary jumped up, danced around and started singing loudly to the song.__

Do yo believe in magic in a young girl's heart,  
How the music can free her whenever it starts  
And it's magic, if the music is groovy  
It makes you feel happy like an old-time movie

I'll tell you 'bout the magic and it'll free your soul,  
But it's like tryin' to tell a stranger about rock n' roll, whoa  


Carolyn covered her ears and ran down stairs to her dad. "DAD, I CAN'T HEAR A THING!!!!!!!" she yelled to her father.

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!!!" he yelled. "WAIT, I HAVE AN IDEA!!!!!!!!!" Carolyn and her father walked up to Mary's room and peeked into the room to see the girl dancing and singing as loud as she could to the song.__

If you believe in magic,  
Don't bother to choose  
If it's a jug band music or rythem and blues  
Just go and listen and it'll start with a smile  
It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try

Your feet start tappin' and you can't seen to find  
How you got there, so just blow your mind  
-

Snape looked down at Carolyn, smiled, and whispered (loudly) into Carolyn's ear. Carolyn looked up at her father, smiled, and followed him. They were following Mary around, dancing the steps she was dancing in, and lip singing along while Mary was singing.__

If you believe in magic, come along with meWe'll dance until the morning,  
Till there's just you and me,  
And maybe if the music is right,  
I'll meet you tomorrow somewhere late at night

And we'll go dancin', baby, then you'll see  
How the magic's in the music and the music's in me, yeah

Do you believe in magic, yeah  


When Snape and Carolyn looked at each other, knowing that the dancing around didn't work, they just sat down on Mary's bed and watched as she sang along very loudly to her song.__

Believe in the magic of the young girl's soul,  
Believe in the magic of rock n' roll  
Believe in the magic that can set you free  
Whhhooooooaaa

Talkin' bout the magic  
Do yo believe in magic  
Do you believe, believe  
Do yo believe, believe  


Mary jumped up and down when the music started fading. She jumped up and fell right onto her bed. When she found out that she fell on someone, she stared up to see her father smiling down at her. "Daddy!" she yelled in surprised.

"Hi honey," he said. "You get better and better each day." Mary jumped up off of the end to see that her sister was with him.

"It's true," Carolyn said. Mary looked at her sister, then over at her father.

"Why didn't you guys tell me that you were in here?" Mary asked.

"We just love your singing. Can we hear more?"

"Maybe when I find out that you guys are there when I'm singing to a song that both of you hate."

"Hey, I like The Lovin' Spoonful," her father said.

"I don't," Carolyn said. "But I do like Mary's singing."  
"So do I. Come on, please sing for us again, Mary. Please?" Carolyn and her father looked up innocently at Mary, who sighed and looked away. "Please?" Carolyn asked in her most babyish voice, so it sounded more like "Pwease?" instead. Mary rolled her eyes and smiled. "You know that I'm a sucker for that baby act," she said. "Oh, all right." Mary smiled, opened her mouth, and started to sing.__

I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves  
Everybody's nerves  
Everybody's nerves  
I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves  
And this is how it goes  


"No more!" Snape yelled. "Look, I love your singing, but I hate it whenever you start singing THAT!" 

"That does get on everybody's nerves," Carolyn said.

"Oh, I gotta go get some supplies that I forgot at Diagon Alley. Do you two need anything?"

"Nope."

"Okay then. I'll see you two later. I guess I'll also pick up some lunch. I'll see you two later."

"Okay," Mary said. "Bye Daddy."

"Bye girls." He smiled and left the room. The two sisters looked at each other when they heard the front door close. "Last one to the living room is a rotten egg," Mary said.

"You're on," Carolyn said. The two girls jumped up from the bed and raced to the living room.


	5. Conversation

Mary lied on her bed listening to 3 Doors Down when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in," she called. When Mary saw that her father stepped in with a concerned look on her face, Mary wiggled her finger so the stereo would turn off and sat up.

"What' wrong, Daddy?" she asked.

"Mary, we need to talk," he said. "I have Dumbledore in here."

"Why is he here?"

"You'll soon find out. Headmaster!" Dumbledore stepped into the room with his half moon glasses and unusual concerned face.

"Hello, Mary," he said.

"Hello, headmaster," she said.

"Yesterday, your father went to Diagon Alley. Do you know why?"

"He was getting some supplies that he forgot to get."

"Wrong. He met the other professors and I. We had to have a discussion. No, your father told me that you and your sister want to stop acting like you're not Severus's daughter, is that correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, we all discussed about it yesterday and we thought that, well, it wouldn't be the best idea."

"Why not?"

"Your father is already in trouble by Voldemort. If he knows about you and your sister, Voldemort will come and kill both of you and your father. We are not willing to take that chance. Also, if anyone else knew about this, they would tell everyone else, who could possibly tell Voldemort.

"That's why noone else should know about who you and your sister really are."

"That's the problem," Snape said. "A few people already know."

"Who?"

"Potter, Granger, and the two youngest Weasleys."

"Daddy, can't you say their real names?" Mary asked.

"That is not a problem," Dumbledore said, ignoring Mary's question to her father. "I know these children. They wouldn't tell a soul."

"Don't you remember what the Sorting Hat said when Potter had that hat placed on his head?" Snape asked Dumbledore. "It said that he would be great in my house. That means that Potter might turn against us all and tell Voldemort about my two daughters!"

Mary never heard her father say the dark lord's name, not even when he was a death eater. She knew that her father was upset. "Daddy, Harry won't turn against us," Mary told her father.

"Honey, how do you know that Potter won't turn against us?" he asked. "You know what the Sorting Hat said."

"I know what it said, Daddy. But Harry's a really good friend. I know by observations. I know by seeing how great his life if when he's at school. The only reason that you don't like Harry is just because his father was mean to you.

"You're one of the very few things that lets his spirits down when he walks into those doors for a whole new day. That always bothered me that you were mean to your students. Even to Carolyn and me. He became friends with Carolyn and me.

"But then, they found out that you were my father. They automatically hate us. I can't help it! Daddy, this has gone far enough! I might as well find someone with the last name Louge, take Carolyn and we can move in with them!"

"Mary Rebecca Snape. I love you and your sister very much. That is the reason why noone should know who you two are. You two are my pride and my joy, but you're also my biggest secret."

"First, you know for a fact that my middle name is to never be spoken. Second, are we your biggest secret? Next to the secret to what you have on your arm? Next to the secret that you were a death eater? Next to the fact that we are your world during the summer, but during the school days, you treat us like any other kids?

"When McGonogall called my name for the sorting, instead of saying 'Mary Snape' she said 'Mary Louge'. And same with Carolyn. Since we went into the school, everyone thought that you and I didn't even know each other. Daddy, I told you, Carolyn and I are sick and tired of pretending!"

Mary turned around and ran into Carolyn's room. Snape stepped ahead, but Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder. "Give her time, Severus," he said. "Give her time."

Carolyn looked as her sister stepped into her room. "Carolyn, are you tired of pretending about who we are?" Mary asked.

"Oh yeah," she answered to her sister.  
"Well, Dumbledore's here, and he said that we STILL have to pretend."

"What? Can't he see that we're tired of pretending?" Mary looked to see the red mark on her sister's face.

"I know, Carolyn. He says that we have to protect ourselves by doing this." Carolyn smiled at her sister's sarcasm.

"Mary, we've been pretending since you were eleven. Mom died years ago. Daddy was a death eater. What have we done to deserve this? We never did anything."

"Carolyn, sis, calm down."

"I can't! Mom's dead! Dad's not our father in school! The only friend I have is you and the only friend you have is me! We don't see each other in class! We made friends, but they hate us because of out father! We can't control who he is!

"He might be mean to them, but he loves us! He's nice to us! And yet everyone else hates him!" Carolyn started to burst out into tears. Mary hugged her sister, rocked her back and forth, and sang softly and slowly.

_  
Do you believe in magic in a young girl's heart  
How the music can free her, whenever it starts  
And it's magic, if the music is groovy  
It makes you feel happy like an old-time movie  
I'll tell you about the magic, and it'll free your soul  
But it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock and roll_

If you believe in magic don't bother to choose  
If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues  
Just go and listen it'll start with a smile  
It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try  
Your feet start tapping and you can't seem to find  
How you got there, so just blow your mind

If you believe in magic, come along with me  
We'll dance until morning 'til there's just you and me  
And maybe, if the music is right  
I'll meet you tomorrow, sort of late at night  
And we'll go dancing, baby, then you'll see  
How the magic's in the music and the music's in me

Yeah, do you believe in magicYeah, believe in the magic of a young girl's soul  
Believe in the magic of rock and roll  
Believe in the magic that can set you free  
Talking 'bout magic

Do you believe like I believe Do you believe in magic  
Do you believe like I believe Do you believe, believer  
Do you believe like I believe Do you believe in magic  



	6. Complicated

A/N: Song belongs to Avril Lavigne.

Mary sighed at the thought that she still couldn't be a Snape. She   
still had to pretend. So did Carolyn. Why her? She never did anything  
wrong. She sighed again and got out her guitar. Whenever Mary was upset,  
she would think of a great song she liked and play it.

Like after her mother died, she played Knock Knock Knocking on  
Heaven's Door and she felt a lot better. Now, Mary was trying to think of a  
good song to play to take out her true emotions. She hated pretending and  
felt really frustrated.

That's when the song popped into her head. She decided to play Avril  
Lavigne's Complicated. Mary got out her guitar pick, strummed the guitar  
to make sure it wasn't out of tune, plugged it into the amp, and  
started playing and singing Complicated.

_  
Uh-huh,  
Life's like this  
uh-huh, uh-huh  
That's the way it is  
Cause life's like this  
Uh-huh, uh-huh  
That's the way it is_

Chill out,  
What you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see

  
Severus looked up from his book to Mary's room when he heard guitar  
music playing. He sighed when he realized what song she was playing. He   
knew it was about a person pretending to be someone else and it was  
frustrating someone.

He looked up to hear some of Mary's sad yet entertaining music. He got  
up from his couch and walked up the stairs.

_  
I like you the way you are  
When we're, driving in my carAnd you're talking to me  
One on one  
But you become_

Somebody else  
Round everyone else  
Watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool  
To me

Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
You fall and you crawl  
And you break and you take  
What you get and you turn it into  
Honestly Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it

No, no, no

  
Severus walked into the opened doorway to his daughter's room where  
music was playing out. Carolyn opened her door and walked into the  
doorway with her father to see Mary sprawled out on her bed playing on her  
guitar and singing.

Carolyn looked at her father with a look of concerned on her face. Her  
father looked down at her and looked back at his daughter that was  
sprawled up on her bed.__

You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you're something else  
Where you are and  
Where you sat, you see  
You're making me  
Laugh out  
When you strike a pose  
Take off all your preppy clothes  
You knowYou're not fooling anyone when you become

Somebody else  
Round everyone else  
Watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
Tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool  
To me

Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
You fall and you crawl  
And you break and you take  
What you get and you turn it into  
Honestly Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it

No, no, no  


Severus put his hand on Carolyn's shoulder and she looked up at him.  
He had a serious look on his face, like Mary was brainwashed by someone  
who had a horrible life. Carolyn looked down to the ground and then at  
her sister.

_  
Chill out,  
What you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could let it be  
You will see_

Somebody else  
Round everyone else  
You're watchin' you back  
Like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool  
To me, to me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?I see the way you're  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
You fall and you crawl  
And you break and you take  
What you get and you turn it into  
Honestly Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it

No, no

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
You fall and you crawl  
And you break and you take  
What you get and you turn it into  
Honestly Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it

No, no, no

Mary sighed, put her guitar on the ground, and lied back down on her  
bed. "Sweetie, are you okay?" _Mary _turned her head to see her father and  
her sister in the doorway.

"Why did I leave the door opened?" Mary asked.

"Mary, could you please answer my question? Are you okay?"

"Listen to the song that I just played."

"Mary, honey, I'm really sorry about yesterday. But I can't do  
anything."

"Really?"

"Mary..."

"Daddy, I just need some time alone, okay?"

"Okay. Come on, Carolyn." Carolyn went back to her room when her  
father shut Mary's door. Mary turned over on her bed and looked at the  
picture of her mother.  
She looked beautiful with her hair down to her shoulders, her blue  
eyes shining like the moon and the stars, and her beautiful face lighting  
up the whole world. Mary turned to the other side of her bed and cried.

_I'm sorry Mum, but the last thing that I want to thing about is  
you. Why couldn't you be strong during the heart attack? I'm all alone.  
Mom, please, come back. Save me from this underworld. Wake me up from   
this nightmare. Just please let me live through this. I need you to guide  
me through this now more than ever.  
_


	7. What Carolyn Really Saw

"Mommy?" the little girl asked. "Mommy, where are you?" she walked down the dark hall to see where her mother was. "Mommy?" The girl kept on walking down the dark hall. "Mommy?" That's when the little girl saw a door cracked opened.

The little girl crept inside it. "Mommy?" The little girl looked at the bed to see her mother lying down on the bed. "Mommy, wake up." The little girl shook her mother, but she didn't wake up. The little girl rested her ear on her mother's chest when she realized her heart wasn't beating.

The little girl turned around to see a man in a black cloak in the room. He grabbed out for the little girl. She screamed and called out, "DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MARRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The man in the black cloth disappeared before the little girl's father and sister arrived in the room.

"Carolyn, what happened?" her father asked. The little girl breathed as hard as she could and pointed at the bed. Her sister walked over there and lied her palm on her mother's chest. All of a sudden, the girl of eight years, who acted much older than her age, bursted out into tears when she moved her palm slid off of her mother's chest.

"She's dead!" she exclaimed to her father. "She's dead!" Her father stood up with Carolyn holding his hand, walked over to his daughter, and hugged both of his daughters as tight as he could. "She died of a heart attack," he said softly to his children while they were crying their hearts out.

The little girl looked away to see the figure in the black cloak again. He was holding a knife with blood all over it. She was the only one who heard him whisper, "You and your sister will be next." Then, he dissolved into the air. The dark figure was gone. The little girl looked away in fear and kept on crying with her father and sister.

Mary gasped when she woke up from the horrible nightmare. Tears started running down her eyes. Soon, her pillow became wet with tears. "Mommy," Mary whispered to herself. "You didn't die of a heart attack."

Mary stood up from her bed. She knew what to do. She had to tell her sister that she knew the truth. She knew that she had to tell her sister that she knew that her mother didn't die of a heart attack, but was killed. Questions kept on floating on in her mind.

Who was that man in the black cloak? Why did he kill Mommy? Why does he want to kill Carolyn and me? Does Daddy know that Mommy didn't die of a heart attack? How am I going to tell Carolyn that I know?

Mary took in a deep breath and lied back down on her bed. She knew what she had to do. She got up from her bed, got out of the room, and walked into Carolyn's room. When Mary walked in there, she noticed that her sister was also asleep.  
Mary looked at her sister's clock to see that it was two o'clock in the morning. She didn't care. She just wanted to tell her sister that she knew what really happened the night her mother died. It wasn't because of a heart attack. It was because her mother was murdered. But, who wanted to kill her?

Mary reached out and shook her sister. "Carolyn," she whispered. "Carolyn. Carolyn. Wake up. Wake up." Finally, her sister woke up from her slumber.

"Mary?" she asked. "Girl, it's two o'clock in the morning."

"I don't care, Carolyn. I want to tell you something important."

"Something so important to wake me up at two o'clock in the morning?"

"Carolyn, I know what really happened to Mom. I know why she died."

"Mary, she died of a heart attack. You know that."

"No, I mean that I saw what you saw that night."

"What?"

"I had a dream that you went into that room while you were looking for Mom. There was a dark figure in there that killed Mom. But the problem was that there was no blood on the bed. The dark figure must've cleaned it up to make us think that he didn't murder her.

"But, you saw him. And when Daddy and I came into the room, you saw him again. Only with a knife with blood on it. He told you that you and I were next."

"Mary, you lunatic, it was just a dream. Go back to sleep."

"Carolyn, admit it! Admit that my dream was true!"

"Mary, I.-, yes, it was true."

"Then how come you didn't tell Daddy and me that she was really murdered?"

"I was too scared. I was scarred that if I told you two, the dark figure would come back and kill me."

"Carolyn, understand something. I'm your sister. If anyone tries to kill you, they have to kill me first. We've made a promise when we were only the age of six and five that we would tell each other everything. If anything happens to you, Carolyn, I'll never forgive myself for it.

"Carolyn, I love you."  
"I love you to, Mary." The two girls smiled at each other and hugged. "Do you think Daddy knows?" Mary asked.

"I don't," Carolyn said. "But he's the one who said that she died of a heart attack. Maybe he does know."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then, we'll tell him."

"Yeah, that's a great idea. Come on. Let's go to the kitchen. I'm kind of hungry."

"Me to. Let's go." The two girls carefully crept down the steps into the kitchen. They got out a carton of chocolate ice cream, two spoons, and two bowls. The girls dumped the spoons into the carton of ice cream, scooped them up, and kept on dumping the spoonfuls of ice cream into their bowls.

The two sisters sat down and started eating the ice cream. "Maybe I should try that as a midnight snack some time." The girls turned around to see their father in his undershirt and some overnight pants smiling at his two daughters.

"Hi Daddy," Mary said.

"Want some?" Carolyn asked. Their father chuckled a little bit and walked over to eat some of the ice cream with his daughters. "Now, why are you two eating this at two o'clock in the morning."

The two girls looked at each other and nodded. "Daddy, we really know what happened the night Mom died," Mary said.

"What do you mean?" her father asked, putting a spoonful of the ice cream in his mouth.

"I mean, we know that Mom didn't really die of a heart attack. We know that she was murdered." Her father automatically dropped his spoon into his bowl by shock, sighed, and looked down to the ground.

"I knew this day would come," he said. "It was like a play. I kept on rehearsing it over and over and over. But when the real thing starts, I forgot my lines. Girls, this is going to be a long talk."

The two girls looked at each other, then at their father for him to start the conversation. 


	8. A Meeting in Diagon Alley

Mary and Carolyn sat down and watched their father pacing back and forth. "Girls, it looks like you guys already know that your mother didn't really die of a heart attack," he said. "I have no idea how to say this."

"Daddy, why did that man kill Mommy?" Carolyn asked.

"I- I- I don't know. I'm sorry girls."

"Daddy, you do know," Mary said. "We're not the little girls that used to pretend they were fairy princesses anymore. We're not your little princesses. We're old enough to know what's going on."

"Mary's right," Carolyn agreed with her sister.

"All right," their father said solemnly. "You see, after I became a Death Eater, I became partners with Lucius Malfloy. The problem was that he and I became Death Eaters while we were still in school. But, do you girls know why I became a Death Eater?

"It was because of my family. My father used to be a friend with Voldemort's father, but then, he betrayed them. My father was a lunatic back then, so he could've killed Voldemort's father. And he did. Voldemort became so mad, he vowed that he would kill all of my family.

"But when I became a Death Eater, he promised that if I worked for him, he wouldn't harm any of them. But when I realized about all the murders, I made him believe I worked for him, but then all the pain was just too much. I had to quit.

"After that, I met your mother in the Order. We fell in love, got married, and had you two. But Voldemort was very upset and went back to his vow that he would kill my family. That was when your mother was attacked. The man who attacked your mother, he was Lucius."

"That's it!" Mary screamed madly. "It's bad enough that Malfoy won't leave Mary and I alone! But now his father kills our mother! What did he do?"

"Well, Lucius broke into our house and found your mother. He started to chase her around, but he finally caught her. He grabbed out a dagger and stabbed your mother. But when the pool of blood appeared, Lucius cleaned it up, to look like your mother died of a heart attack or something."

"That's right," Carolyn said. "Mother was sick before she was murdered."

"But how come we didn't hear them?" Mary asked.

"I don't know," her father said solemnly. "I really don't know. Listen, girls, if I knew why we didn't hear Lucius or your mother or anything, I would've told you. But, I don't know."

"Daddy, why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell us that you knew what really happened to mother?"

"Because, I didn't want to scare you two. I know, it's a very stupid excuse."

"You bet," Carolyn said. Mary looked at her sister and laid a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, an owl swopped in from the window, dropping a letter onto the table right by the ice cream. Snape turned to the letter, opened the envelope, and after he read it, he gasped.

"Oh no!" he said.

"What is it?" Carolyn asked.

"Daddy?" Marry asked.

"Girls, we're leaving tomorrow," he said. "We have to leave, for Diagon Alley."

When they got into the car, Mary and Carolyn noticed that their father looked as worried as when he got off the train on that day. He looked so worried that he was driving as slow as possible. Mary sighed, looked at her father, and exchanged glances with her sister.

"When their father stopped, they looked to see where they were. "We're here," their father said.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny waited impatiently for the important meeting at The Three Broomsticks. They waited after receiving the letter that they had to meet. "What do you think is going on?" Ginny asked.

"Don't know," Ron said to his sister. "Don't care."

"Ron's right," Harry agreed with his friend. "Dumbledore said that he needed to see us. This must be really important." Hermione tapped her friends on the shoulders so they could look at what she saw. 

Dumbledore walked in with Snape and his two daughters. Mary and Carolyn looked at the four friends, then moved their faces away so that they wouldn't see them. Snape and Dumbledore sat at the table where Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting.

Mary and Carolyn stood behind their father's chair, starring at the four friends. "Us adults must discuss something in private," Dumbledore said.

"Mary, Carolyn, why don't you go out into Diagon Alley and meet us back here soon?" Snape asked his daughters.  
"Okay Daddy," Carolyn said.

"We'll go with you," Hermione announced. The six children walked out of the pub. Harry looked at the two girls and sighed. "Look, we're sorry," he said.

"About what?" Mary asked.

"About our last meet," Ron said. "When we realized who your father was."

"Oh, then. Look, I can't control who my father is or what his actions are to you. But if I had a choice to change my father, I would keep him."

"So would I," Carolyn said. "You guys might not be very fond of him, but he's our father. And we love him."

"We understand," Hermione said.

"We were wondering if, uh, we could be friends again?" Ginny asked. Mary and Carolyn smiled and nodded their heads.

"Hey, Louges!" Mary and Carolyn turned around to see Malfloy standing with his hands on his hips. Mary and Carolyn stepped up to Malfloy. Mary had her face only an inch away from his face and said, "The name is Snape." 


	9. The Bet

Malfloy looked at Mary and raised his eyebrow. "What?" he asked. Mary looked wide eyed at her sister, realizing what she had done. "Oh...my…word," she said. "Crap!"

"So, you're really Snape's daughters?" Malfloy asked. "That's great! A girl that I like is also the daughter of my favorite teacher!"

"Malfloy! Don't tell anyone about my relation with Snape!"

"Why not? The whole school needs to know."

"They don't! Do you want me to hit you again?!"

"Calm down, Mary. Come over here and I'll talk to you about what to do." Mary glared at the blonde traitor and looked back at her sister and new friends. She nodded and walked over to a street corner with Malfloy.

"What do you think they're saying?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know," Harry said, reaching out for Ginny's hand. "But I do know that whatever it is, Malfloy is just trying to make it harder."

"You think?" Ron asked sarcastically. "Malfloy always makes things harder." Carolyn looked over at her sister and sighed.

"I bet they're settling a bet," Hermione agreed with Ron while he had his arm around her shoulder. Carolyn sighed again, but this time, Ginny rested her hand on her shoulder. Carolyn smiled at Ginny and looked back at her sister, facing her worst nightmare.

"Draco Malfloy, I swear, if you tell anyone about who I am, I'll kill you!" Mary announced while she had her talk with Malfloy.

"Why shouldn't I?" Malfloy asked.

"Because, because…"

"Why don't you and I settle a bet?"

"Okay, just what is it?"

"Let's see here, your father is Professor Snape, but you don't want to tell anyone about it. So, here's an even bet. I won't tell anyone about your relation with the potions master."

"Thank goodness."

"IF you do something even."  
"What is it? I do something, anything!"

"Hmm, go on dates with me for about, hmmm, a week."

"A week!?"

"You're right, a week isn't fair. How about… a month?"

"Draco…Malfloy…"

"Of course, we could settle it for a year."

"When does the first date start?"

"Oh yeah! How about we start dating when school starts again?"

"Fine."

"I knew you would agree." Malfloy started to walk away when Mary looked up from her feet. "Oh Draco," Mary sang. Malfloy turned around to be face to face with Mary. She smiled, clenched her hands into fists, and hit Malfloy as hard as she could.

He fell to the ground with blood running out from his nose. "There's much more where that came from if you tell a single soul who my father really is," Mary said. She smiled and walked away, leaving Malfloy in his pain.

When the six friends walked back inside The Three Broomsticks, they were laughing their hearts out. "Did you see Malfloy after you socked him?" Ron asked Mary, trying to control his laughter.

"I know," Harry said, trying to control his. "I bet that the smirk on Malfloy's face is totally wiped off!"

"He's never gonna look at you the same way again!" Carolyn said, laughing while her sister had her arm around her.

"So, how did you settle the bet with Jerko Malfloy," Ginny said, also holding back her laughter?"

"Well, he won't tell who I'm related to," Mary said. "IF I..I..I…"

"Tell us already!" Hermione said.

"I have to date him for a month when school starts!" Mary looked up to see everyone starring in horror. "You… have to date him… for a MONTH?!" Hermione asked.

"It's a dead giveaway that Malfloy likes you," Ron said.

"But, with MALFLOY!!!"

"I think I'll live through it," Mary said. "If not, I'm going to sock him again!"

"Mary! Carolyn! Harry! Ron! Hermione! Ginny! Come here, we need to talk to you!" The children turned at the voice of their potions master. They walked over to the table to see the two professors.

"We have discussed the matter," Snape said. "And, my daughters, this is how I knew your mother didn't die of a heart attack." Dumbledore handed Mary an envelope. She opened it with Carolyn looking over her sister's shoulder.

Mary got out a heart shaped locket and a letter. The two sisters looked at each other and started reading the letter.

_Dear Mr. Severus Snape,_

We have heard about the tragedy of your wife and are very sorry. We hope for the best of luck for you and your two lovely daughters. But, I have some important business to discuss with you.

The Dark Lord Voldemort wanted revenge on you after you left him in the dust. We very much understand why he you have quit his team, but listen to this. We have done some research in your wife's bedroom and found some sort of black cloak.

We researched it to see that it belonged to a Death Eater. That's when we saw the initials LM on the cloak. One of our best members found that it belonged to Lucius Malfloy. That is when we went into your wife's bedroom again and saw the facts.

Lucius snuck up behind your wife and killed her with one of the Unforgivables. He later placed her on the bed to make her look like she died of a heart attack, seeing that she had heart conditions.

He had taken her shirt off, washed it, and put it back on so your wife wouldn't have a blood stained shirt on. We will find Lucius Malfloy and punish him. Do not fret.

Sincerely,

The Knights of the Wizardry Order


	10. My Immortal

A/N: Song belongs to Evanescence.

Mary lied on her bed after an exhausting afternoon at Hogsmead. Questions were flashing back and forth in her mind. Who were the Knights of the Wizardry Order? How did they know her father? How did they know about her mother's death? What was so special about them?

But the most important question: How did they find out that Lucius killed her mother and how he did? These questions were making her head ache. Carolyn was in her room, also lying down on her bed with questions flashing back and forth in her head.

Mary sighed at the thought of her sister on her bed with her arm over her forehead. She sat up on her bed, got her guitar, and strummed it to make sure it was still in tune. She looked up at the ceiling with a loud sigh, thinking what song to play.

That's when the song hit her. She looked down at the guitar and started playing and singing a song from Evanescence, one of her favorite girl bands.__

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  


Carolyn looked up at the ceiling when she heard her sister playing. She was an awesome guitarist and an excellent singer. The thing that bothered Carolyn was that Mary was playing a really sad song. Carolyn sighed and placed a hand over her face while listening to her sister's beautiful yet sad singing.__

These wounds won't seen to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all your fears  
And I've held your hand through all these years  
But you still have all of me  


Carolyn got off her bed and walked into her father's room. She saw her father with his nose buried in one of his books. But he wasn't really reading. He was listening to his daughters playing. "Daddy, what's wrong?" Mary asked.  
"I'm worried about you and your sister," her father said when he looked up from his book. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. But I don't think that Mary is."

"Neither do I."__

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  


"Do you remember that one time Mary and I both woke up from horrible nightmares?" Carolyn asked her father. "We ran into yours and Mom's room. Mom held us and told us to just imagine a happy ending for the nightmare?"

"How could I forget?" her father asked.

"Well, I feel that we're living in a nightmare right now. I felt like it when Mom died. I felt like it since this summer started. Daddy, what are we suppose to do?" Her father stood up and hugged her.

"We'll find a way," he said to his daughter softly. "We'll find a way." His daughter looked up at him as the two of them walked to Mary's room to hear her still singing and playing.__

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all your fears  
And I've held your hand through all these years  
But you still have all of me  


Carolyn and her father looked at each other, sighed, and looked back at Mary still singing and playing her guitar like professional. Carolyn squinted her eyes and looked closer to see that her sister, the tough and brave one, had tears running down her eyes.

Carolyn looked away from the image of her sister weeping, but she started weeping herself. Her father clutched her as they stood in the doorway with the whole family of Snapes weeping.

_  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
And though you're still with me  
I've been alone and I'm alone_

When you cried I'd wipe away all your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all your fears  
And I've held your hand through all these years  
But you still have all of me  


Mary carefully placed her guitar on the floor, wiped away her tears, and looked up to see her father and sister. She stood up and let her father and sister hug her. She also clutched her sister and father. "I love you two," their father whispered.

"We love you to, Daddy," Mary whispered. The three family members stood there in Mary's doorway, clutching and weeping on each other. 

Harry stared up at the ceiling when he lied down on the couch. How is Mary going to survive? Harry had that conversation in his mind with himself already. I thought she liked Seamus? It was obvious. Maybe Malfloy just settled that bet with her. But will Malfloy really keep the whole Snape thing to himself?

Or will he tell everyone in the whole entire school? Harry looked down on the floor. He realized that he befriended Mary and Carolyn. When he noticed that Mary and Carolyn were Snape's daughters, he almost freaked. But he thought of something.

Maybe they were just like any other family. Maybe Mary and Carolyn were just ordinary kids. Harry half smiled and looked up to see Ginny standing by the couch. "Is everything all right, sweetie?" she asked.

Harry smiled, held Ginny's hand, and looked up at her. "Yeah," he said. "Everything's fine." They both smiled at each other and walked into the room where everyone else was in. Today was an exhausting day. That was what Harry thought. Well, maybe things will go a little better


	11. Daddy's New Girlfriend

A/N: Song belongs to Elvis Presley.

The two sisters looked up at the ceiling, thinking of something to do. "Mary, do you know what that letter meant?" Carolyn asked her sister.

"What letter?" Mary asked. But she knew what her sister was talking about.

"That letter from that group. The Knights of the Wizardry Order."

"I don't know. I seriously don't know. But, whoever it is, I hope that we meet them soon. I'm curious to."

"I'm too curious. But, another question. Did Daddy change his mind about Harry and his friends?"

"I don't know, Carolyn. I seriously don't know. But I hope he did."

"So do I. Mary, do you remember that one day when I had that nightmare where darkness was taking over this whole house and took away Daddy and killed him?"

"My God, how can I forget?"

"Well, when I ran to you, I felt... comfortable. I was thinking, what if that nightmare will come true?"

"Mary, that's not going to happen. Listen, if anything happened to Daddy, we'll find someone to take care of us. Maybe the Weasleys or Hermione or something."

"Mary, what if..." That's when their father walked into the room with a smile on his face. "Hello the two most beautiful girls in the whole world," their father sang to them. The two girls looked at each other with a look of confusion on their faces.

"Daddy, are you feeling okay?" Carolyn asked.

"Okay?" her father asked. "I feel great!"

"I've never seen you so excited," Mary said. "What happened?"

"Well, I think I found love again!"

"What?"

"Mary, Carolyn, I have been dripping over myself of the death of your mother for many years. One of my friends at Hogwarts has been comforting me, but I was too blind to find the beauty in her. Now, today, I have found the beauty in her!"  
"Who is it?" Carolyn asked smiling while her sister was giggling.

"Oh, I'm wanting to keep that a surprise. That's why you'll meet her tomorrow!"

"Aw, man," Mary said. "We want to meet her as soon as possible."

"Surprise, my little girls. Surprise!" The two girls looked in confusion while their father was dancing up the stairs.

"Why not just guess who Daddy's new girlfriend is?" Carolyn asked.

"This should be fun," Mary said in an exciting mood.

"McGonogall?"

"Too old. Rosmerta?"

"Daddy said that she was already dating somebody. Who could it be?"

"Trewlawny?"

"ARE YOU NUTS?!?!?!!?? Mary, that woman is too weird for words! 'Use your inner eye to seek the future!' Besides, what would Daddy see in her?"

"Probably the fact that she has been a friend to Daddy since the first time they had to work with each other."

"I say that she's NOT the woman. Well, I can't think of anyone else. What about you?"

"Nothing." Mary got up and walked up to her room while her sister followed. Mary sat down on her bed with her guitar on her lap and looked up at her sister with a smile. "Do you like Elvis Presley?" she asked Carolyn.

"Yeah, he's okay," she said.

"Okay then." Mary strummed the guitar to make sure it was still in tune and started playing and singing.

_  
As the snow flies  
On a cold and gray Chicago monin'  
A poor little baby child is born  
In the ghetto  
And his mama cries'Cause if there's one thing that she don't need  
It's another hungry mouth to feed  
In the ghetto_

People, don't you understand  
The child needs a helping hand  
Or he'll grow to be an angry young man someday  
Take a look at you and me,  
Are we too blind to see,  
Do we simply turn our heads,  
And look the other way

Well the world turns  
And a hungry boy with a runny nose  
Plays in the street as the cold wind blows  
In the ghetto

And his hunger burns  
So he starts to roam the streets at night  
And he learns to fight  
In the ghetto

The one night in desperation  
A young man breaks away  
He buys a gun, steals a car  
Tries to run, but he don't get far  
And his mama cries

As a crowd gathers 'round an angry young man  
Face down on the street with a gun in his hand  
In the ghetto

As her young man dies,  
On a cold and gray Chicago mornin'  
Another little child is born  
In the ghetto

Mary looked up at her sister to see tears in her eyes. "You know I hate that song!" she said to Mary with a glint smile on her face. "You know I cry every time I hear that song!"

"Really?" Mary asked. "I forgot." Carolyn started laughing as her sister stood up and hugged her. "I'm so glad that you're my sister," Mary whispered in Carolyn's ear.

"Back at you, big sis," Carolyn whispered.

The two girls got ready for the meet of their father's new girlfriend. They both had on jeans and a plain T-shirt, since it was only noon. "I can't wait to meet Daddy's new girlfriend," Carolyn said excitingly.

"Neither can I," Mary said. When the girls heard their father calling them, they raced down the stairs to see their father in his usual jeans and short sleeved white T-shirt. "Come on, she's expecting us," their father said. The two girls smiled at each other and raced all the way to the car as their father ran after them and started the car.

When they got into the muggle restaurant, they looked around to see where a woman sitting alone was so they could see who their father's new girlfriend was. Usually, children would be upset if their parents were dating someone else.

But they were perfectly fine. In fact, they were trying to find their father a girlfriend since a year after their mother's death. "Severus! Mary! Carolyn!" The three turned around to see who just called out for them. That's when the two girls saw who their father's new girlfriend was.

They looked to see Trewlawny waving her hand while she was sitting down at a table. Snape smiled, ran over to the table, sat down, and held Trewlawny's hand. "Come on, girls!" their father called.

Mary smiled, leaned over to her sister as they were walking to the table, and whispered, "Told you."


	12. Dementor

Mary waited impatiently in the train on their way to Hogwarts. She was praying, so much as a big miracle, for the month to be over as quickly as possible. At least she didn't have to sit by Malfoy on the train. When she heard the screen door slide open to the compartment where Mary, her sister, and four new friends sat at, she felt like gasping when she saw who it was.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Seamus asked. "Every where else is full."

"No, not at all," Mary said. That had been in the first time in her life that she had ever spoken to Seamus. She scooted over so he could sit in between Mary and Hermione. Seamus looked over at Mary and smiled. "Hey, I know you," Seamus said.

"You do?" Mary asked, trying to control her excitement.

"Yeah. You and I were assigned partners in Divitation class."

"That's right," Harry said, smiling at Mary. Before Seamus had came in there, Mary accidently bursted out that she was in love with Seamus since her sister already bursted that she was in love with Colin.

"Yeah, but you didn't talk at all," Seamus said. "You just smiled at me, blushed, and helped out with the partnering without even talking. Though I did catch your name. Mary, isn't it? Mary Louge?"

"Yes!" Mary said, trying to hold her excitement down. "Yes, and your Seamus Finnagin, right?"

"That's exactly right!" Mary felt that Malfoy was in the compartment next to her, listening to every word they were saying. "Uh, I need to go to get my cat out of it's cage, since it loves to walk around the train."

Mary opened up her cage so that her new white cat that she got from just a week ago would get out. She might have only had the cat for a week, but Mary knew that she just loved to walk. "Come on, Snowball."

The white cat ran up to Mary and walked along with her. "Can I come, Mary?" Carolyn asked.

"Of course." Carolyn walked up to her sister and left as they both waved to their new friends and new acquaintance. As they left, all eyes spilled on Seamus. "Why is everyone looking at me?" he asked.

"Seamus, you know how you are in love with Mary?" Harry answered Seamus's question.

"Yeah."

"Well, there's something that you should know. You see, Malfoy settled a bet on Mary. She has to date him for a month."  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!"

"Listen, it's only for a month," Ron said. "And besides, I think that she might just have a little crush on you."

"Really?"

"Yes, and that..." But the train stopped before Ron could finish his sentence. Instead, he yelled, "Bloody Hell! What was that?!" Hermione scooted closer to Ron and Harry placed a heart warming arm around Ginny's shoulder.

Seamus looked outside to see that the window the glass was getting more and more cold by the minute. That's when he realized what was out there when Harry stared outside. "There's a Dementor out there," he whispered.

Seamus was so glad that they weren't out there. Otherwise, the Dementors would suck out their soul. But that's when it hit him. "We have to go out of here!" Seamus yelled to his friends. "Mary and Carolyn are out there!"

Mary picked up her cat when the cat crashed. She got closer to her sister and hugged her close. "What's happening?" Carolyn asked.

"I don't know," Mary said. "Just hold on, everything's going to be okay." AS soon as she said that, the train got colder. That's when she saw Seamus, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny running out of the compartment. "Mary! Carolyn!" everyone that ran out of the compartment yelled.

When the cold, dark figure floated into the train, Mary hugged her sister closer to so it wouldn't get her. The dark figure was a Dementor. When the figure came closer, Mary threw her sister so the figure wouldn't get her. Carolyn fell into Colin's arms when he ran out of the room.

Carolyn didn't care who's arms she fell into. She was just wanting her sister to be all right. "Mary!" she called out to her sister. Seamus ran over to Mary and grabbed her into his arms. She wasn't even thinking about her in love with Seamus. She was just thinking about how everyone was.

That's when she felt another pairs of hands around her to keep her from the Dementor. That's when she saw a figure in front of her. She knew right away that the other pairs of hands were Trewlany's and that the figure in front of her was her father.

"DAD!!!!!" Mary and her sister both called when their father made the Patronus. That's when Trewlany forced Mary, Carolyn, Seamus, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Colin back into their compartments. Mary and Carolyn refused. "DAD!!!!!!!!!!!" they both yelled. They broke free of Trewlany's grasp and ran over to their father. They both froze when they saw their father looking back at them when the Dementor left.

"Mary, Carolyn," he whispered to children. The children ran over to their father with tears in their eyes and hugged their father. He clutched them also. That's when everyone on the train knew. Mary and Carolyn were smiling.

The bet might've been off for Malfoy and Mary from know on. But, she didn't care now. "Daddy," she whispered. She was so glad her father was alive. The three stayed clutched together. Trewlany walked over and hugged them also. Everyone else in the train smiled instead of stared.

Even Malfoy. Everyone was so glad that everyone was all right. Harry didn't even pass out. The two girls looked at their new friends then to their crushes. When they all smiled at them, they smiled back.

Seamus came over and hugged Mary while Colin went over and hugged Carolyn. Then, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all hugged them. Mary and Carolyn looked at eadch other and smiled. _We have new friends. And we can prove it. The only thing that matters right now is that everyone's okay.  
_


	13. In the Hospital Wing

Mary felt a soft hand come onto her shoulder. She looked up from her bed to see her father smiling down at her. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine," Mary said in a raspy whisper, reaching out to touch her father's hand. "I'm fine."

"I sure hope so," he said. "One minute you were safely in the train, the next, the dementor came and hurt you. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure, Daddy."

"What about Carolyn?"

"She's not in the Hospital Wing like I am." Her father smiled again and kissed her on the top of her head. "I have to go to class now. I hope for you to take care of yourself." Mary nodded and smiled at her father, who smiled back, turned around, and walked to the class.

That's when he turned around again. "Oh, Mary," he said to get his daughter's attention. She turned her head to face him. "I thought about what you said, angel. I'm going to try my best to be a lot nicer to the other students. Who knows, maybe Dumbledore might even give the Head House of Slytherin to someone else."

Mary smiled at her father and said in a raspy voice, "I'm glad to hear that Daddy." They smiled at each other. Then her father turned around to go to his class, trying to see if he could accomplish his new task. 

The only thing anyone could talk about in potions was Mary and Carolyn. Especially Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Seamus. That was all they talked about until Snape walked through the door. He walked up to his desk, laid his palms on the desk, and looked up at the students.

"Class, I have an announcement," he said. "From now on, I will be a changed man. I will no longer be cruel to you in any way. Now, are there any questions?" Half the class had their hands shoot straight up into the air. Snape looked around and pointed at Lavender Brown.

"Are your daughters all right?" she asked.

"Thankfully, yes," he said. "And I am very glad about it. Yes, Mr. Longbottom?"

"Will Mary be out of the Hospital Wing soon?" Neville asked.

"Sadly, I don't know. But I do know she is just fine. Yes, Ms. Patil?"

"Why didn't you tell us that you had two daughters?" Parvati asked.

"I am sorry, Ms. Patil, but I would like that to remain a secret. Yes, Mr. Weasley?"  
"How long are you going to stay nice?" Ron asked.

"I plan for it to be until my occupation of a teacher will be over. Does anyone else have any questions? No? Okay, let's get on with our lesson today, shall we?" 

Mary looked up from her bed to see Madam Pomfrey looking down on her with a goblet in between her middle finger and index finger. "Are you feeling any better?" the nurse asked.

"A little bit," Marry said. "I'm still kind of dizzy from the train incident."

"Do you have a shocking pain in your back?"

"Not at the-OW! Now I do!"

"Guess that means that your ready for the potion. Are you?" Mary slowly nodded her head. Madam Pomfrey smiled and handed the goblet to her. Mary drank the medicine. When she was done drinking, Mary smiled at Madam Pomfrey with a smile, but the face said, "I would prefer a medicine that would be better tasting."

"I know that the medicine is disgusting," Madam Pomfrey said, as though reading Mary's own face. "But you'll get used to it. I hope. Now, some of your friends are here to visit you." Mary looked over to see her new friends walking up to her bed. Seamus was holding a vase filled with flowers.

When Carolyn got up to the bed, she laid a hand on her sister's forehead. "Are you feeling okay?" she asked Mary.

"I feel fine," Mary assured her sister. "I am all right. Thank you guys so much for coming."

"Hey, you're our friend," Ron told Mary. "Why wouldn't we be coming over?"

"Did Daddy improve on his behavior today?"

"You wouldn't believe it!" Harry said in excitement. "It was all most as if someone had changed his life or something!"

"He actually called on me!" Hermione screamed in enjoyment. "And he didn't even insult me on how I was a know-it-all!" Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Seamus laughed at Hermione's remark. Mary and Carolyn smiled and let out a couple silent laughs. Ginny turned around to see a figure approaching.

"Speaking of your father," she said. Mary looked up from her bed to see her father approaching the bed. He smiled at all the students and looked down at his two children. "Are you sure that you two are okay?" he asked them.  
"We're fine Daddy," Carolyn said.

"I'm glad."

"It's really too bad that you had to miss the first day of school," Seamus told Mary. "It was really fun." Snape smiled at Seamus and the rest of the students and looked back down at his two daughters. "Take care, you two," he told them. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave now."

He smiled at everyone again and left the Hospital Wing. "I have one question," Hermione said. "Does your father have a girlfriend." Mary and Carolyn looked at each other, nodded, and tried to hold back their laughter.

"Who?" Seamus asked.

"Professor Trewlawny!" the two girls both bursted out with a series of laughs coming out of their mouths. They looked up at their friends who had their jaws all the way open. "Say what!?" Ron asked.

"We don't even know how it happened," Carolyn said and giggled at the same time. "We seriously don't know." Everyone started laughing until Hermione looked behind her. She tapped Mary on the shoulder. She looked up to see her worst nightmare.

"Are you feeling okay, Mary?" Malfoy asked her.

"Malfoy, get out of here," she told him. "Don't try to sweet talk me. And the bet is off!"

"Why?"

"Because everyone knows that Carolyn and I are your potions master's daughters. So go away."

"Come on, Mary. You know you want to go out with me."

"I'd rather go out with a giant squid than with you." Malfoy looked at Mary, sighed, and walked out of the Hospital Wing. Mary opened her mouth to say tell Seamus about her true feelings towards him, but she was cut off when Madam Pomfrey walked up to the students.

"I'm afraid that you have to go back to your dormitories," she said. The children groaned and all said their little goodbyes to Mary.

"Bye Mary," Harry said.

"Get well soon," Ron said.

"Hope you'll get better," Carolyn said.

"See you tomorrow," Hermione said.  
"Hope for your full recovery," Ginny said. Seamus was last. But he didn't say anything. Instead, he leaned down to Mary, touched her hair, and slowly and softly pressed his lips against her own. The kiss was long and serious.

When they let go, Seamus was smiling and blushing. He waved goodbye to her and walked out of the Hospital Wing. Mary smiled and touched her lips, hoping for another kiss from him to happen. She looked over at the flowers that Seamus had lied on her bedside table.

There was a card hanging down from the flowers. Mary picked up the card and smiled when she read it. It said, _Hope for your full recovery. Get well soon. Mary, I love you.  
Love, Seamus  
_


	14. The New Couple

The room was quiet. Dead silence. Snape looked up from his book to look around his dark, mournful office. "I really have to change this place up," he said to himself. The bookshelf tilted more and the books fell off. "That's the third time this week!"

Oh, he what a week it was. The first week in Hogwarts. Him turning over a new life. Being nicer to people. Mary recovering day after day. And, of course, his daughter's first kiss. He was even there to experience it.

He was so glad. And that she shared her first kiss with the person that she had a crush on. Snape let out a big sigh of relief and having a little laugh coming out afterwards. Everyone was so concerned about Mary and Carolyn.

But, he and Trewlawny were the most concerned of them all. Sybil had been by his side since the awful Dementor incident. Snape stuck out his tongue and started licking his dry lips. He still needed his daughters to be safe.

With Voldemort and Lucius on the loose, who knew what could happen! Lucius had just broken out of Azkaband with the help of his companion Death Eaters and of course, none other than Lord Voldemort.

But Snape didn't have the courage to tell his daughters about Lucius' escape. They might have gone hysterical, just like they did the day after their mother's death. They were running around the house, screaming and yelling, crying and laughing.

They couldn't control themselves. Things like that happened after someone every important to you died. Snape sighed, let the book rest on the table in front of him, and laid down on the couch, hoping for him to wake up for a new day.

Mary sat up in her bed. She was still in the Hospital Wing. But, she was glad on   
what happened yesterday. She had her first kiss with Seamus. She was so excited. And speaking of Seamus, he came in on that day, a few hours before.

He walked in the Hospital Wing, seeing the one he loved. He sat down on a bed corner next to Mary and smiled. "How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm doing fine," Mary said. "You?"

"Oh, doing fine, never better."

"Glad to hear that." And there was silence for a while. Seamus looked back to Mary.

"About yesterday, I'm sorry."

"What should you be sorry about?"  
"The kiss. I know you didn't like it, but, Mary, I liked it."

"Seamus, I liked it too. In fact, I wanted it to happen again."

"Really? Well, so do I."

"So, what do you say, we're dating now?"

"We're dating now." The new couple smiled at each other. Seamus looked down at Mary's smooth hand, reached out, and touched it. She smiled and held his hand. Madam Pomfrey rushed into the room saying, "Come on Mr. Finnegin, visiting hours are over."

"Okay Madam Pomfrey," Seamus said. When she turned her back, Seamus leaned in and kissed his lover good night. "Good night, Mary," he said.

"Good night, Seamus," she said. They smiled at each other. When Seamus left the room, Mary looked down at the floor, hoping for a new experience in her love life to come.

A/N: I know, this chapter was kind of short, but I'm kind of in a rush. Sorry everyone! I promise that the new chapter will be longer! 


	15. Lessons in Love

Mary started humming in the Slytherin Common Room. It had been a week since she got out of the Hospital Wing. She and Seamus were still dating and she was really happy about that. They loved each other very much. But now, she was worried about Carolyn. Would she ever win Colin's heart?

The two have gotten closer over the years. Now, they were so close, they almost cried knowing the fact that they couldn't share classes. Mary could hang out with her friends, but Carolyn still didn't have any. This made everyone really, especially Mary, really sad.

Mary kept on wondering on how she could get her sister and Colin together. That's when she realized that Carolyn and Colin both had a lot in common. They both loved to take pictures, they both liked classical music, they both liked mysterious books, all that stuff.

So, Mary rounded Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Seamus out in Diagon Alley with her. "Now, you all know that Carolyn likes Colin, right?" Mary asked everyone, who grinned and nodded. "Well, I have an idea on how to get them together. But I have to have some volunteers. Who's with me?"

"I for one am ready," Seamus said, placing his hand on Mary's stretched out arm, as though it was the ending of the plan in a sports game.

"I too," Harry said, placing his hand on Seamus'.

"And I," Ginny said, placing her hand on Harry's.

"You guys aren't the only ones," Ron said, also placing his hand on Ginny's.

"Ah, what the hell, this is going to be fun," Hermione finally said. She was the last to place her hand on the pile. The group flung their arms into the air and cheered. "Okay, huddle," Mary said. The group huddled up like a sports team again. "Okay, this is what we're going to do."

Carolyn sat out in front of the castle. The birds were singing. But she was the only one outside. Then, Mary came outside and walked to her sister. "Hey Carolyn," she said.

"Hey," her sister responded.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Just wondering. So, talked to Colin yet?"

"No."  
"Why not?"

"The same reason you never talked to Seamus. I'm too scared."

"Hey, you're not scared. You're just not used to the guy, that's all."

"So scared that I've never talked to him in my entire life!"

"Well..."

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to class."

"All right. See you later!" 

Everyone in Potions class were picking their partners. Finally, Ginny picked Carolyn and Colin. "Okay, let's have our little potion ready, shall we?" Ginny remarked. The group started to work on their potion. Both Carolyn and Colin smelled something fishy.

They kept on working on their potion when Ginny slapped herself in the head. "Bat eyes!" she called out. "I totally forgot!"

"Where did you leave them?" Carolyn asked Ginny."

"They're in my pocket, which is in my backpack... which is in the dormitories." Carolyn and Colin groaned.

"Well, go get them," Colin ordered Ginny. "Carolyn and I will finish this potion up." Ginny nodded, walked up to the potions master, explained about her mistake, and raced out of the classroom. Carolyn looked to see her father having a smile spread out on his face.

He was even trying to hold back his laughter. Carolyn smiled and looked back at Colin. "What's next?" she asked.

"Uh... scale of a dragon," Colin said. The two reached out for the glass. That's when the hands touched. Colin pulled back his hand and apologized. The two just gazed into each other's eyes and went back to work. "So, what kind of music do you like?" Colin asked.

"Oh, that one's easy," Carolyn said. "Classic. I hate rock, especially when my sister's playing her music."

"Same here! I'm always telling my brother to turn down his music, but he never listens to me. I wish that my big brother and I were as close as you and your sister are."  
"Well, we have a lot in common, that is, except when Mary's playing her rock music."

Ten minutes later, Ginny raced back into the classroom with the bat eyes in her hand. "Got them!" she called out to her partners.

"Finally!" Carolyn called back. She laughed when Colin started to sing Hallelujah. Ginny threw the bat eyes at Colin, who caught them without even slipping. The three partners started to get back to work. Phase one was over. Then was phase two.

The next day, a Quiditch started. Everyone was excited. Especially since Harry as announced as the Gryfindor team captain. Mary, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Seamus knew exactly what to do. Mary, Hermione, and Seamus were taking Carolyn and Colin to a certain spot outside of the stands.

The spot was standing just five feet from the Quiditch field. Even though it was possible for the Quiditch players to fly over there, it was "a perfect place to take photographs". Carolyn and Colin were carrying their cameras over to the spot. "Stay here," Hermione said. "We'll be in the stands if you need us."

The three left to the stands, leaving Carolyn and Colin alone. Fifteen minutes after the game started, it was time for Harry, Ron, and Ginny to do their part. Harry was chasing after the Quaffel, with Ron right behind him, trying to guard Harry from the Bludger. When they made a turn, they were heading right towards Carolyn and Colin.

They made a really sharp turn, but purposely hit Carolyn with the ends of their brooms. She fell back, but luckily, Colin shot out his arms and caught Carolyn. The two looked at each other. "Thanks," Carolyn said.

"Uh, no problem," Colin said uneasily. He lifted her up. That's when the Snitch flew swiftly by the two. They stared at each other, knowing what was going to happen next. They gasped when they saw Ginny and Malfoy racing towards them. They were arguing and cursing at each other, not paying any attention to Carolyn and Colin.

"Duck!" Colin called out as he placed both his hands on Carolyn's shoulders and forced her down. Ginny accidently pushed Malfoy (who thought it was on purpose) and he hit Colin so hard, that he fell off of the spot. Ginny caught the Snitch, but gasped when she saw Colin spread out on the field.

"Dammit, that wasn't part of the plan," she whispered to herself. Carolyn jumped off and kneeled right by Colin. She saw that a cut was on his check. Blood was dripping down from it. "Colin, are you all right?" Carolyn asked. "Do I need to get Madam Pomfrey?"  
"No, I'm fine," Colin assured her.

"No, you're not fine. I'm taking you to the Hospital Wing." Colin reached out for Carolyn's hand.

"I'm fine." He leaned up and kissed her on the lips. When it stopped, they looked at each other. Carolyn leaned in and kissed him back. Only one thing went on through Mary's head when she saw the whole thing.

_Well, it didn't work out how I thought it would, but the plan worked.  
_


	16. Fun Day

Sybil and Severus went to Diagon Alley. The snow was soft on the ground. Christmas was coming soon. The couple needed to find a present for Mary, Carolyn, and their friends. Sybil and Severus were sitting out by a frozen lake. Severus looked and smiled at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"Looking at you like what?" Severus acted confused, though he really knew what she was talking about.

"You were... oh, never mind." There was a brief pause. Severus looked at Sybil again. "What is it?" she asked again.

"What's what?"

"You were..."

"I swear, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh huh, sure." He smiled, looked at Sybil again, and, without thinking, pushed her into the frozen lake. Lucky for Sybil, the ice was thick, so she didn't fall into the water. But she was still mad at Severus. "What the hell was that for?" she yelled to him.

"Just having a little fun," Severus said, trying to keep his laughing down. Sybil got up, walked all the way back to where her boyfriend was sitting, and sat right next to him. "You wanna know what I think about that?" she asked.

"What?" All of a sudden, Sybil had a snowball right in her hands and threw it right at Severus' face. For the next five minutes, the couple were having a snowball fight. After it ended, the two went back into Diagon Alley to get the gifts. 

"Check mate." That was the third time that Mary beat Ron in chess. Noone could believe it. Not Ron. Not Harry. Not Carolyn. Not Hermione. Not Ginny. Not Seamus. Not Colin. Not even Mary herself.

But they kept on playing. Ron couldn't believe that he was getting beat at chess... and by a girl! "Okay, just one more round," he was begging.

"Nope," Mary answered. "Ron, I've beaten you three times already. If that isn't enough, maybe kicking your butt one more time will be the cherry on top of your ice cream."

"Forget it."

"Okay then. Does anyone else want to play against me?" Right when Mary asked that, everyone stepped back. "Are you guys afraid or something?"  
"Mary, my brother has won against every single person he played against," Ginny said. "Everyone, except you. If you can beat my brother, you can surely beat all of us."

"It was just three games of chess. No big deal."

"It is a big deal!" Hermione said. "If the chess game was a world championship, you'd win!"

"What about you Carolyn? Do you want to play?"

"No, thank you," Carolyn answered her sisters question. "Every time you've played me against chess, you won." Mary gave up. It was true, she beat Ron Weasley at the one thing noone had ever beaten him against before... chess.

Mary was having fun. She tried her best for someone to play against her. But for some reason, she didn't want Ron to be the one she played against. "Come on, guys," she assured them. "I'll go easy on you."

"Can't we go do something else?" Hermione asked. "Like hanging out in the Gryfindor Common Room or something?" Everyone agreed. They all went into the Common Room. They all sat down and waited for Hermione to announce what they were going to do.

"Why not play a little game of truth or dare?" Hermione asked. Everyone had a look of confusion on their faces. Hermione groaned and explained. "Truth or dare is a game where someone picks one person and asks them truth or dare. If they say truth, you've got to ask them a question and they have to tell the truth.

"If they choose dare, then you have to dare that person to do something humiliating. After that person does the truth or dare, then he or she gets to pick someone to ask truth or dare. Does everyone get it now?"

Everyone nodded and smiled. "Okay, I'll do it first," Hermione said. "Mary, truth or dare?"

"Dare me, sucker," Mary said.

"Okay, I dare you to drink a gallon of Dr. Pepper."

"What's that?"

"Uh, I dare you to drink this gallon of soda."

"Okay." Mary grabbed the gallon of Dr. Pepper away from Hermione and started to drink it. Everyone stared at Mary to see the results. And they had a result. A big one.

Mary started to jump up and down, do back flips, and running around the room. "Mary, dear, how are you?" Seamus asked.

"I'm fine," Mary said in her hyper voice. "No, I'm not fine. I'm not! I'm not! I'm hyper! Hyper, hyper, hyper, hyper! I'm hyper... and have a bladder problem! I-I- Aye yi yi yi yiiiii." She collapsed on the floor.

Carolyn looked at everyone and asked, "Did I mention that my sister gets really hyper whenever she has soda?"


	17. The Last Day

Those were the happiest days of Mary's life. She never forgot when she and her sister made new friends. She never forgot when she and Seamus fell in love. She never forgot when her sister and Colin fell in love. And she never forgot when her father had a change of heart. When he actually was nice to all the students and professors.

But that was long ago. After her seventh year, Mary's life went down the drain. Ginny sacrificed her life for Harry's. Harry became a mad man after Ginny's death and committed suicide. Seamus burned in his house. Ron was mugged on the street and accidentally got shot.

Hermione had a car crash and died. Collin was poisoned. Trelawney was held hostage for Snape. He was too late. Voldemort killed Trelawney. And then, there was Carolyn. The thought of Carolyn made Mary cry. Carolyn became braver after her years at Hogwarts.

Too brave. Carolyn was kidnapped by Voldemort. She tried to run away, but she was caught. The Death Eater tried to catch her. But he didn't. Instead, he got out his wand. Carolyn turned around and stared into the Death Eater's eyes.

He looked in her eyes to, but with pleasure. The man pointed the wand at Carolyn and said the two words Mary never wanted to hear. "Avada Kedavra!" The last thing that ever came out of Carolyn's mouth was a scream. Then, she fell to the floor.

The dead eyes of Carolyn Snape stared into space, never to see anything again. Mary had a pool of tears around her. Just thinking about her friends made her want to cry all day. Her father was the only person she loved that survived. But Mary herself was kidnapped by Voldemort.

Unlike Carolyn, she had a choice. A choice to die or to live. Mary couldn't help but remember the last day she saw her friends. They were all wondering if they'd ever see each other again. Then, Harry brought up something. Something Mary would never forget.

"We'll always be with each other," Harry said. "Even if we never SEE each other again, I know that we'll be in each other's hearts. I know that you guys will always be in mine."

Of course, Harry was adopted by Ron and Ginny, so he was always with them. But everyone in that train compartment that day would always be in Mary's heart. They would never flow out of them. But all those years, everything made sense to her.

The Knights of the Wizardry Order. Why the dementor came onto the train that day. Everything. The dementor tried to kill Mary, Carolyn, and their father on the train that day. The Knights of the Wizardry Order was another Order, but with much more wizards and witches.

But Voldemort killed every single person in that Order. They never had a chance to kill Lucius. What was worse, Malfoy had joined the Death Eaters. He was following his father's footsteps. Mary seemed it hard to believe that Malfoy actually liked her in the school.

But that was ten years ago. They were now twenty-seven. Too young to be a Death Eater. Too young. Mary cried a hundred tears for everyone she missed and loved. Including her mother. No one knew what it was like to loose everyone who you loved.

Mary had a horrible life since the day she went off that train. If only she didn't leave it right that minute, maybe none of this would happen. Maybe everyone she loved would still be alive and would be living happily ever after with each other.

But that couldn't happen. No. Everything had turn out as it did. Mary stopped shedding her tears. Just then, the door to her cell opened. "Have you made your decision?" the Death Eater asked.

"Yes," Mary told him.

"Well?"

"I am willing to sacrifice my life… for my father's."

Everything seemed so desolate in the house. Severus couldn't stop thinking about those days. But everything to him was gone. His two beloved daughters were gone. He never forgot the day his eldest was able to sacrifice her own life for his.

He never forgot when the words came out of Voldemort's mouth. "Avada Kedavra!" The last words that Mary ever said were, "Daddy, I love you." Tears came out of Severus' eyes. Nothing was the same since that day.

There was no one to talk to. No one to listen to him. No one to comfort him. Everyone who was loved by Severus was gone. He couldn't stop it. No one was there. No one.

Severus was in Mary's room. It hadn't changed since she was a teenager. Her guitar was still there. So was her stereo. And her desktop. Not to mention her journal. Severus walked over to the stereo. He noticed that a CD was still in it. He touched the PLAY button and it started to play.

_  
Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safer in my room  
Unless I try to start again_

I don't want to be the oneWho battles always choose  
Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight

Cultured my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I have no options left again

I don't want to be the one  
Who battles always choose  
Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight

I'll paint it on the walls  
Cause I'm the one that falls  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alrightSo, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight  


All the professors searched the room. All they saw was their beloved Potions Master on the bed with a knife right by him. They couldn't tell if he committed suicide or if someone else killed him. Hagrid noticed a little book on a desktop right by the bed. Hagrid picked up the book and started to flip through it.

The book wasn't full, but the last page did have writing in it. But it wasn't Mary's. On that last page was the answer to the professors wonders.__

Mary, I know how you feel. I am sorry that you sacrificed your life for mine. So Mary, I am breaking the habit tonight.

Love,  
Daddy


End file.
